Your Hair
by Izhyoh
Summary: Por culpa de Hanji, Levi tiene que soportar un día transformado en mujer. Su cabello ha crecido a tal punto que es molesto para limpiar y entrenar, quiere cortarlo pero Eren se niega a que lo haga -¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Tiene un muy lindo cabello, sargento- Eren x fem!Levi & Ereri leve shonen ai


**OMG O.O 3 años desaparecida de esta cuenta D': no saben lo mal que me siento por eso T_T**

**Hace poco decidí reabrir esta cuenta para comenzar a subir fics otra vez, tengo en mente continuar fanfictions que dejé votados hace un par de años y también subir un montón que he hecho. Dejaré más información respecto a eso en mi perfil. Realmente lo siento!**

**Por otro lado, vengo a iniciar esta cuenta una vez más, subiendo este pequeño fic de Levi y Eren, Shingeki no Kyojin es mi obseción por el momento 3 Es el primer fic que escribo de ellos, tender piedad ;/O/;**

**Disclaimer**: **Shingeki no Kyojin es obra de Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas: Mucho fluff. Eren x Levi. Shonen Ai & Eren x fem!Levi**

** ~o~**

** Your Hair**

Cuando vio su cabello negro cayendo por los costados de su cabeza y sintió que el arnés apretaba ajustadamente su busto de un momento a otro, supo que algo no estaba bien.

Bueno, en realidad, aquel presentimiento lo tuvo desde el instante en que vio a Hanji correr hacia él con un frasco que resbaló sin querer de sus torpes manos y se rompió en el piso a su lado encerrándolo en una nube de humo.

Para cuando se hubo disipado, la expresión de Zoe y de Eren -quien la seguía a unos metros diciendo algo como "espere, Hanji-san, se le puede caer el frasco…" demasiado tarde- no tenía precio.

Levi parpadeó varias veces antes de caer en cuenta que sus pestañas eran más largas ahora.

El sargento… o mejor dicho, ahora, _la _sargento no se lo podía creer.

-¿Qué miran ustedes?- intentó por todos los medios de mantener su expresión neutral, aunque un pequeño tic en la ceja le era imposible de ocultar.

-Sa-sargento, usted…- el rostro de Eren era un poema, se veía nervioso y sus jóvenes ojos caían curiosos en el busto apretujado de la pelinegra.

Levi se acercó y le dio una patada certera en el estómago que dejó sin aire al pobre adolescente que no tenía la culpa de estar en "esa edad". Y a pesar de que Eren jamás había prestado atención a las chicas, el cuerpo de Levi le atraía de sobre manera. Quizás las curvas femeninas lo embobaban un poco pero ciertamente el sargento Levi _siempre _había llamado su atención.

La pelinegra miró con odio profundo a Hanji, si hubiese podido matarla con la mirada, la pobre chica de anteojos ya estaría varios metros enterrada bajo tierra.

-Tú… Más te vale arreglar esto rápido-

-No te preocupes, Levi- Hanji sonrió sin demostrar ni siquiera un ápice de miedo- El efecto sólo durará un día. No es necesario usar un antídoto-

-…-

Perfecto.

Un maldito día completo transformado en mujer.

-Ciertamente, no te ves fea, Levi-

-…-

Mataría a esa maldita mujer. Lo haría.

.

.

.

Durante la limpieza del día Levi se dio cuenta de un horrible detalle: su cabello negro era tan largo que se enredaba y ensuciaba con facilidad.

Gruñendo tuvo que dejar a un lado sus quehaceres del castillo y se dedicó a desarrendar su cabello lleno de polvo. Chasqueó la lengua. Debía tomar una ducha cuanto antes.

Llegó al baño y tomó una ducha, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a curiosear.

Es decir, ahora era un chica, una chica bastante atractiva a decir verdad. Su estatura, por la que era siempre molestado, se veía normal en una mujer. Al parecer no era tan malo.

Cerró la canilla y se vistió, saliendo del lugar vestido con los pantalones y su camisa, aunque olvidando el gran detalle de cerrarla. Cuando se es hombre, es relativamente normal pasearse con la camisa abierta luego de bañarte, pero no para una chica.

No lo notó hasta que se encontró con Eren en el pasillo, el castaño venía perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio a Levi y pareció sufrir un colapso.

-¡S-Sargento!-

Levi a penas inclinó la cabeza a un lado observándolo con la misma mirada seria de siempre aunque un brillo de curiosidad destelló en sus ojos al ver al menor rojo hasta las orejas.

Oh, claro.

La maldita camisa.

Desde su cuello caían gotas surcando la piel de la sargento, cayendo entre sus pequeños senos hasta ir a parar al plano pero fornido abdomen.

Abrochó los botones ocultando aquel paradisíaco paisaje de los ojos verdes de Eren. Y se lo quedó mirando por largo rato.

Yaeger se tapó la boca intentando calmar el pulso de su corazón sin atreverse a ver a la cara a Levi.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-N-nada-

-Hmm…-

Dio unos pasos calmadamente hacia el menor mientras se acomodaba el pelo que llegaba hasta su cintura.

-Tks… tendré que cortar esta mierda, se enreda demasiado.

-¿Eh?- Eren alzó la vista confundido mientras observaba ala chica intentando peinarse con los dedos- ¿Por qué? Tiene un muy lindo cabello, sargento- se atrevió a decir.

-Pero estorba-

-Sólo lo tendrá un día… no es necesario que lo corte, le queda bien así…-

-¿Eh?- Levi alzó una ceja. ¿Debía tomar eso como un cumplido?- ¿Y crees que por estar en estas condiciones no entrenaré hoy?-

-Si quiere…- el menor se rascó una mejilla algo nervioso mientras bajaba la mirada- puedo ayudar a peinarla… digo, peinarlo… ahm… digo- sintió la mirada asesina de su superior y tragó saliva ásperamente- puedo peinar su cabello para que no estorbe en su entrenamiento- se apresuró a decir.

La furia de Levi pareció desaparecer y lo observó calmadamente por unos segundos antes de pasar caminando por su lado.

Eren se volteó a verla sin decir palabra y sin mover un músculo y la pelinegra se detuvo a mirarlo con hastío.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Una invitación?-

Rápidamente Eren se apresuró a seguirla.

.

.

.

-Jamás imaginé que sabías hacer trenzas. ¿Sueles hacerlo muy seguido?- la mofa en sus palabras era evidente.

-Claro. Jean y Armin me piden todo el tiempo que los peine- se atrevió a responder con una sonrisa burlona. Levi sólo soltó un pequeño "hm" que asoció como una risita.

Sentados en las escaleras del castillo, Eren tras Levi, le armaba una trenza que dejaba el cabello tomado y ras de la nuca, haciendo que los cabellos más cortos se escaparan por encima y dejándolo levemente similar al peinado que Levi solía usar cuando hombre.

El olor de Levi era agradable para Eren, sentía que podía quedarse dormido mientras le trenzaba el cabello negro. Jamás creyó poder llegar a estar tan relajado junto al sargento.

Levi permanecía sentada a lo indio con la misma expresión de póker de siempre en completo silencio hasta que la voz del menor lo desconcentró.

-La verdad… Yo solía peinar así a mamá- y Eren no sabe en qué momento su voz comenzó a sonar tan quebrada y nostálgica. Sus ojos se humedecieron sin poder evitarlo mientras observaba la espalda de Levi- ¿Sabe, sargento? Mi madre siempre llevaba una trenza como esta-

Levi se permitió soltar un pequeño "oh", descifrando claramente los sentimientos del muchacho. A juzgar por el tono que lo decía, su madre debió haber muerto hace tiempo. En cierta medida, aquello le causó una ternura que se negaba a reconocer.

Eren sonrió ensanchó su sonrisa triste mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

¿En qué momento el sargento Levi se transformó en una figura tan importante en su vida que llegaba a compararlo con mamá?

La pelinegra no se sorprendió ante el silencio que vino a continuación, pero definitivamente lo que pasó después la hizo tensarse sorprendida.

-Disculpe, sargento…- Eren ocultó el rostro en el cuello de la muchacha mientras la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, apegando su pecho contra la espalda de Levi- sólo estaré así por unos momentos- murmuró.

-Eren- se limitó a decir con voz calmada, sin ningún ápice de molestia, es más soltó como un comentario sin importancia- Deja de llorar, estás mojando mi cuello.

-¡L-lo siento!-

.

.

.

-Así que te acostumbraste…-

-¡Lo siento! Es que…-

-Ya deja de disculparte-

Eren sonrió mientras seguía abrazando al sargento, quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad al día siguiente, y éste parecía no oponer resistencia ante el contacto del menor.

El chico acunó su cabeza en el cuello de Levi una vez más, aspirando ese aroma que lo enloquecía.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro, empezando a convencerse de que aquel idiota lo tenía por niñera u oso de peluche.

Por un lado, le parecía divertida la inocencia e infantilidad con la que podía actuar Eren a veces. Era un verdadero niño buscando cariño y protección.

Hasta que claro…

-Eren-

-Perdón…-

-Vuelve a morderme y te mato, maldito mocoso-

Levi no era la niñera de Eren y Eren tampoco era el "inocente" niño que Levi creyó que en algún momento que era. De un adolescente hormonal no se sabe que se puede esperar.

**~o~**

** ¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
